


the jacket you wear (holds so many stories)

by greenarrow12123



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, The feels are real, cassian has a thing for stealing (borrowing) clothes, leather jacket of sex, puffy jacket of love, why do I make myself sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenarrow12123/pseuds/greenarrow12123
Summary: Cassian Andor has a thing for "borrowing" clothes from his fellow rebels and after he is gone those jackets get passed down for years until a certain pilot ends up with one of them





	the jacket you wear (holds so many stories)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post about how Cassian has like a billion jackets! Also I wrote this as a headcanon on tumblr but decided to make it a small story. Hope you enjoy!

Cassian began taking clothes from everyone on the base by accident. 

It all began one day when he just grabbed a jacket off a chair because he was in a hurry to leave on a mission. He was running through the hangar and saw a puffy warm looking jacket. Knowing he was going to Jedha, an insanely cold planet, he grabbed it without a second thought. 

He didn’t realize it wasn’t his jacket until he returned from the mission. He shrugged it off staring at it in confusion for a second, before shoving it in the back of his closet out of sight. 

This continued happening over and over. 

Jacket after jacket and shirt after shirt and pants after pants. 

Kay began bringing up the probability of how likely it would be for someone to recognize their missing clothes on Cassian. But surprisingly no one noticed for months. And by then Cassian had accumulated so many articles of clothing that they were piling up throughout his room and ship. 

Instead of worrying about someone noticing, Cassian wore them frequently because he had never owned a variety of clothes and these clothes were new and _different_. 

It wasn’t until months later that someone noticed their missing jacket on his back. However, instead of bringing it up they brushed it off, because they had lost it months ago. 

A few days later a fellow mechanic had to do some work on Cassian’s ship and found huge piles of clothes thrown all over the place. After a few minutes, he recognized a few shirts and set off on a mission. 

He began to spread the word about the missing clothes people had been complaining about for months. And soon no less than 30 people ended lined up outside Cassian’s ship waiting to check his stash and see if their missing clothes were there. 

Cassian contemplated keeping his stash in his room, but Kay pointed out that people would notice what he was wearing now that they knew he was the mystery behind all their missing clothes. So instead he planned a “yard sale” in the hangar where he gave back all the clothes he had collected over the years. 

He hung up a huge sign outside the hangar and people were going in and out all day. 

Mon walked into the hangar wondering what all the commotion was about, took one look at Cassian auctioning off a jacket, sighed very deeply and walked away quickly. 

Leia, who had also been around that day, rolled her eyes before she realized that Cassian had obtained one of her shirts she lost a year ago. She promptly took it out of his hand with a friendly glare. 

After giving back the clothes, Cassian realized that more than half of his clothing had been somebody else’s. And now he was stuck with his puffy blue coat for all his excursions. 

He constantly complained about it to Kay, who asked him to keep his complaints to himself because he had already warned him about stealing ( _BORROWING_ –Cassian) everyone else’s clothes. 

After a while, complaining and all, Cassian began to find his favorite borrowed jackets and articles of clothing once again lying around in his ship or on his usual chair in the mess hall. 

He would pick them up and shrug them on with a smile. 

Then Cassian left for Scarif. 

And he didn’t come back. 

All those jackets and clothes he had borrowed were left lying around the base.

Nobody knew what to do with them. 

Nobody had the heart to move them or use them again. And so they remained on chairs he had frequented, or in his favorite perch in the hangar, or just lying on the floor in the hangar where his ship used to be. 

When new rebels joined the rebellion they were confused by the amount of jackets and clothes lying all over the place. But then they heard the story of the brave hero Cassian and his love of “borrowing” his fellow rebels clothes. 

The stories were passed on and on for years. 

Many of the clothes were eventually used as the war got harder and resources got scarcer. 

However, one jacket still remains to this day on the wall next to where his ship used to be. 

Many of his jackets were passed down with the story of Cassian and how he and Rogue One saved the rebellion. 

One particular jacket ended up in Kes Dameron’s care. He wore the jacket with pride and made sure to tell everyone how brave his friend Cassian had been. 

He also made sure to tell his son, Poe stories of the heroic Rogue One and how close he had been to one of the members. 

Poe grew up wishing he could wear that jacket and frequently tried it on while his parents weren’t looking. _They were definitely looking_. 

Finally, Poe was old enough, and big enough, to wear it. It was all he had left, for he had lost his parents a long time ago, along with the stories they used to share with him. 

He still had that jacket and the story that went along with it. And he wore that jacket every day to remind him how any day could be your last and how you never know when you’re going to leave a piece of yourself, maybe just a jacket, behind for someone else to find and pass your story on.

And he did find someone to pass the story onto. 

Someone who now wears that jacket with pride, not yet knowing the story behind it and the story he is going to be a part of.


End file.
